


Wake Up Call

by softenderys



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Dry Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Squirting, excessive use of laogong and laopo, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softenderys/pseuds/softenderys
Summary: Dejun feels sticky all over, the flaky feelings of cum drying between his thighs feel disgusting but Xuxi is still sleeping like a log, breath fanning the sides of his neck and it should tickle if Dejun isn't struggling to get out of his death grip at 6 in the morning.Also, why is Xuxi's cock half-hard inside him?
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 270





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by this one chapter of the manga YataMomo by Harada where Yata didn't pull out of Momo after a long night of sex.
> 
> Also, excessively horny because I have nothing to do.
> 
> Important words:  
> Laogong (老公): husband  
> Laopo (老婆): wife  
> Baobei (宝贝): baby, a term of endearment
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing this!

Pain shoots up Dejun's spine as soon as his eyes flutter open, feeling a heavy weight against his back and around his mid-torso where a strong arm drapes across his chest. He would’ve thought it’s still night if not for the sliver of light escaping through the peek of black curtains. Xuxi insisted on getting dark, heavy curtains for their bedroom when they bought the apartment a year ago—Dejun didn’t see any problem with it, until Xuxi sleeps a little too much and it boils Dejun’s blood when he forgets to feed their puppy, Bella. His poor princess left unfed with her father;  _ what kind of a dad are you? _ he asked one time but Xuxi laughed sheepishly and just kissed him stupid.

It’s still too early, though; Bella would’ve scratched the door if it’s late. _ Strange _ , he thought,  _ I didn't remember falling asleep... _

Xuxi was busy railing him for the 4th time that night when Dejun fell asleep, flat against the bed like a little fuckhole only for Xuxi to use and satisfy himself. They've been engaged for 2 years now and it certainly wasn’t the first time it happened. They’ve talked about this before and Dejun consented to it, a shudder runs up his spine as Dejun realises that his horny dog of a fiance still has his cock nestled deep in his ass. 

Dejun groans, pushing the heavy arm on him to no avail. He shouldn't have skipped gym last week but he was too busy with work—now he's just sore all over thanks to his fiance. 

But Dejun really couldn't complain when he was being fucked open into the mattress last night. Xuxi was so good to him, giving him all he ever wanted right after coming back from a long business trip. It was definitely what Dejun needed to put all the stress behind, but couldn't he at least do the courtesy of pulling out and helping to clean the cum? Dejun feels sticky all over, the flaky feelings of cum drying between his thighs feel disgusting but Xuxi is still sleeping like a log, breath fanning the sides of his neck and it should tickle if Dejun isn't struggling to get out of his death grip at 6 in the morning. 

Also, why is Xuxi's cock half-hard inside him? 

"Xuxi,  _ nghh _ wake up," 

The slide of his cock is dry inside him and it fucking  _ hurts _ , but it also feels so good that Dejun moans loudly when he manages to move his hips, shifting Xuxi's dick deeper into him. His hand pushes his fiance's hips, desperate to break free from his grasp when " _ Fuck _ " he realises that his dick is throbbing and it's fucking growing inside of him.

"Nononono, Xuxi, wake  _ nghh! _ Up! Why didn't you pull out before sleeping what the fuck—" 

Dejun gasps. He feels Xuxi's hold tightening around his hips and starts thrusting deep making Dejun's eyes fill with tears at the sudden feeling of pained pleasure. The angle makes it easier for Xuxi to thrust deep, pushing Dejun into the mattress and pulling him back, hips flushed against his own, cock throbbing deep against Dejun’s prostate. 

The smaller yelps, eyes brimming with tears as he tries to break free. Xuxi’s movements are relentless, hips moving on his own, sending his dick deeper into Dejun’s hole while soft squelching sounds resonate through the room. There’s still some leftover cum inside Dejun—thanks to Xuxi coming inside him at least 3 times last night, making the slide easier now that Xuxi is moving rapidly inside him and fucking the cum in and out of his hole. 

“Fucking hell—Xuxi?” Dejun cries. “Xuxi,  _ laogong, _ you’re awake aren’t you?! Fucking pull out now— _ ahh! _ ”

But he’s not. His fiance is still sound asleep, eyes closed with increasing labored breaths fanning Dejun’s neck, making his ears red and heartbeat quickens and oh fuck no, his dick is _ not _ getting hard like this! Dejun tries desperately to hang onto what little sanity he has but  _ lord _ does Xuxi’s dick feels so good inside him, fucking against his prostate and making him sees stars—   
  
_ Nonononono! You monster, wake up!  _

Dejun’s heart drops when he hears Xuxi’s smartphone ring. At first he thought it was the man’s employee calling him in for work, but it was just the alarm going off, playing a sickening tune and Dejun prays that his fiance finally wakes up. How long has he had his dick trapped inside him anyway? Dejun isn’t sure if his asshole would close at all at this rate. 

The taller man finally stirs awake, eyes groggy and breath warm against Dejun’s back. He seems dazed and distant, probably taking in the surroundings like he always did whenever he would wake up. Thank goodness his dick finally stops moving, letting Dejun catch his breath. His entire figure is sweaty underneath him, his hips sore while his face wet from tears and saliva dripping down his chin and staining the pillows underneath. Dejun looks fucked out, cock leaking uselessly where it’s trapped between the sheets and his stomach.

“Xuxi,” He sobs and it somehow snaps Xuxi out of his daze immediately. “Xuxi,  _ Xuxi. Laogong _ , you’re awake.”

“Oh my god. Oh, fuck, Dejun, I’m sor—”

“No, don’t pull out!” Dejun yells, gripping his wrist tightly and pulling him back. Xuxi freezes behind him. His eyes wide, one leg ready to move and pull out from his fiance but Dejun still has a tight grip on his hand. “You fucking dog. You didn’t pull out and fucked me in your sleep and  _ now _ you’re pulling out? Are you for real?”

“Dejun, I’m sorry!! I fell asleep, let me pull ou—”

“ _ Laogong, _ ” Dejun interrupts him. His voice dripping honey and Xuxi freezes again, cock twitching deep inside of his fiance. 

“ _ Laogong _ , will you fucking move?”

Dejun feels his cock throb inside him when he squeezes his hole around the length. Why the hell is Xuxi so fucking big? It’s so deep and so hot and so warm inside him.

But it feels so good, feels so  _ full _ and it drives Dejun  _ crazy _ . 

“Dejun.” Xuxi gulps when he sees Dejun trying to move his hips. “Are you sure?”

Dejun keens. “For god’s sake, Xuxi! What dream did you have? My hole is so sore but I’m hard again and if you don’t fucking move—”

He yelps when Xuxi pulls out, flips him over so he’s lying on his back. Xuxi pushes his legs apart, both wide on either side of his hips and thrusts back home. Dejun looks so pretty like this, throwing his head back and gripping the sheets tightly when Xuxi thrusts deep into his warm cavern, so hot and wet around him and it drives Xuxi crazy that Dejun is moaning his name so loud, followed by a series of _ ‘laogong!’ _ and  _ ‘ah fuck!’ _ as he’s drilled into the mattress.

“ _ Laopo _ , you’re so pretty.” Xuxi whispers against his lips, licking his tongue in a wet, open-mouthed kiss. “Do you wanna know what I dreamed about?”

“Please, _ fuck!  _ Please tell me.”

“I dreamt of you, like this, looking so pretty underneath me, screaming for me to knock you up and make you pregnant. _ Laopo _ , do you wanna be pregnant with my kids? Want me to knock you up? Breed you full?”

“Yes, yes! Xuxi,  _ laogong _ ! Breed me, fill me up with your cum!”

Xuxi hikes one leg up on his shoulder and starts grinding deep against Dejun’s prostate. He’s close, Dejun could tell from the twitching in his hips and the throbbing of his dick. Dejun is too far gone, eyes-crossed and screaming loudly when his fiance finally strokes his cock, dripping precum all over his hand and tightening around his cock rearranging his insides. Xuxi’s hand strokes Dejun to completion, milking him from his orgasm but Dejun is so spent that only a few dribbles of cum spurt out of his pathetic little cock.

“You’re doing so well,  _ baobei _ .” When Dejun pushes his hand away from oversensitivity, Xuxi rubs one cum-covered finger around Dejun’s stretched hole, where his cock disappears into the tight heat. His asshole is so tight now, but Xuxi wonders if he can push him a little bit more? “So, so good. My _ laopo  _ is so nice to me, I’m gonna breed you full, okay?”

“ _ Laogong _ , give it to me.” Dejun moans when Xuxi squeezes two fingers in, thrusting alongside his cock. _ “Please.” _

Just like that, Xuxi comes deep inside him, painting Dejun’s walls in white and pumping him full with cum. The slide is so wet, loud squelching sounds echo through the room and it makes Dejun’s ears red in embarrassment but Xuxi’s satisfied groans against his ears made his heart skip a beat. Xuxi always sounds the sexiest like this, voice deep in guttural moans as he keeps coming inside him. Sometimes Dejun wonders if he could milk Xuxi dry of cum; that’s a thought for another time maybe, because it’s the 5th round in a few hours and the man’s cum still drips out of Dejun’s ass and stains the sheets underneath. 

Xuxi collapses on top of him, surprising Dejun with a small gasp. The taller laughs at his fiance’s surprised face, kissing his forehead before licking into his lips with a smile: “Good morning,  _ Laopo _ .”

Dejun huffs. “Do you know how sore I am?”

He swears he sees the puppy ears drooping on Xuxi’s skull when he pouts. “ _ Laopo _ , I’m sorry. It’s not good to be mad at me when you’re pregnant.”

Dejun tries to wrestle out of Xuxi’s death grip. “I’m not pregnant, and stop calling me that!”

“Well, I’m not the one calling for  _ ‘laogong!’ _ while my fiance was asleep.”

Dejun’s face heats up. “So you were awake! You fucking horn dog! Get off me!”

Xuxi laughs and cradles his face close, kissing him hard and trying to calm him down. “I’m sorry! You were really cute, though. I couldn’t just wake up.”

“If you’re awake then why didn’t you pull out?”

“Would you rather me pull out and leave you hard and empty?”

Dejun finally pushes him off and rolls over to another side of the bed. He tries to ignore the cum trickling down his ass but it’s so hard when Xuxi is teasing him, scooping some of the liquid and pushing it back into his ass. They stay like that for a while, Dejun’s back against Xuxi while the taller man continues to pump his fingers in and out of Dejun’s hole.

“Xuxi, no…”

“Mhm, no more?”

Dejun shakes his head but his hips are pushing back against Xuxi’s long fingers. “You have to leave for work.”

“I can call in for today.”

Dejun turns to pull him down for a kiss. “I hate you.”

“No, you love me.” Xuxi says as he fucks back into Dejun’s tight hole. No matter how many times they fucked, Dejun will always be so tight for him, sucking him in like a vice grip as if scared of letting go. Xuxi starts thrusting shallowly, pulling Dejun up so he's on top of him, hands splayed across his strong chest and sitting down on his dick.

"Ah, fuck!  _ Laogong _ , you're so deep."

"Yeah? You like it? Like my big cock so deep inside of you?" 

Dejun moans. " _ Nnh _ , want you inside forever. Deeper. Deeper, please!" 

Xuxi spreads his ass and spanks him once, twice before planting his feet on the bed sheets and thrusting upwards, meeting Dejun's tight ass in the middle. The sounds of skin slapping against skin was loud in the room and Dejun doesn't even notice that he's hard again, let alone having the willpower to move his hips on top of his fiance, sending his shaft deeper into his asshole and grazing his prostate countless times.

It's not long until Dejun is twitching again, ass grinding back against Xuxi's cock trying to keep him inside forever and bringing himself closer to orgasm. Xuxi decides to help him out, reaching out to rub his cock but Dejun is yelling and sobbing on top of him.

"No, no! I feel weird! Don't touch it—" 

"It's okay. I want to see you come,  _ baobei _ . Come for me."

Dejun couldn't help it, not when Xuxi's thick cock is pounding away relentlessly in his ass without giving him a break and his hand twisting the crown of his dick trying to milk him dry. He feels something coming, his skin tingling, hips twitching and thighs trembling on top of Xuxi as he clenches around him and comes.

"Holy shit." He hears Xuxi say and Dejun still feels weird. He's coming but it feels strange—he feels strange! Why is he still coming? His cock is still twitching out liquid and Dejun doesn't dare opening his eyes. "Dejun,  _ baobei _ , open your eyes."

"Xuxi, 'm feelin weird! Xuxi—" 

Dejun finally opens his eyes and moans. Xuxi's hand is still moving on his dick, milking him as he keeps leaking all over his huge hand. The clear fluid gushes out of his spent cock and sprays all over Xuxi's hand and abdomen and right on his Lion tattoo. It's too hot, it's pornographic—and the look in Xuxi's eyes doesn't help with how horny he's feeling despite having just come on top of him.

"Dejun, you're squirting. Holy fuck, you're squirting. That's so hot." 

Dejun didn't think it was possible. That's never happened before, and Xuxi seems to like it a lot with the way he's thrusting his thick cock inside. "Fuck you're so hot.  _ Laopo _ , you're so fucking hot! Gonna make you squirt more on my dick and breed you inside."

Xuxi finally comes after a few more thrusts, this time his cum is thankfully lesser than usual but it still makes Dejun feel so full with how much cum he's pumped inside him throughout the night. Dejun's cock finally dribbles out more slick, clear liquid as he collapses on top of Xuxi's strong torso. 

Xuxi splays a hand across his abdomen and spreads the watery liquid all over his chest. "Fuck, you're really like a girl."

Dejun's face is beet red. "Don't talk about it."

"Can you squirt on my face next time?" 

"Huang Xuxi!!!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Xuxi you better carry Dejun around after this.
> 
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/xhc_99)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/xiaohencas)


End file.
